


Tomoya and Ushio Will Never Be Alone

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Clannad
Genre: AMV, F/M, Family, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "We cannot separate; you're part of me."<br/>"So, I'll hold tight to what I know: you're here, and I'm never alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomoya and Ushio Will Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Never Alone by Barlow Girl


End file.
